Falling
by Always Dreaming
Summary: InuKagNar love triangle! One-shot. Inuyasha finds himself face-to-face with the heartbreak and betrayal in his life. Nothing lasts forever... even love.


**Falling******

**Author's Note: **Heya, everyone! *grins* I do hope that you enjoy this Romance/Angst one-shot. I've been planning out this story for a long time now, and I'm truly into writing/reading love triangles, as you might have noticed.

Anyways, I hope that you do enjoy this one-shot! I've worked extra-hard on this story. (It was six and a half pages on Microsoft Word!) Enjoy… and please read and review! *would _really _appreciate your input on _Falling_*

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I do *not* own Inuyasha. If I did, I would be turning my Inuyasha fanfiction stories into *real* Inuyasha episodes. LOLz. *grins evilly*

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

The spring rain was pouring down onto the small, quiet city of Sengoku Jidai, hard and fast. The forecast had predicted a light drizzle for the night, but the "light" drizzle instantly turned into a heavy and violent rainstorm within minutes. The rainstorm was one of the worst in years, and citizens decided to stay indoors with their cozy fireplaces and hot cocoa.

Not only was the rainfall much heavier than usual, but the chilly winds were getting more and more fierce. The strong and relentless winds had already knocked several electrical poles, depriving small neighborhoods of all power whatsoever. 

Even the spring temperatures seemed to go against the will of the people; the night's temperature had drastically dropped by a significant number of degrees. With the mix of heavy rainfall, violent winds, and freezing temperatures, it certainly wasn't the night for being outdoors. It was no wonder that the city was so quiet at the time of night; anyone in his/her right mind would be avoiding Mother Nature's wrath for the night.

And yet, no matter how dangerous and violent the night seemed, there was apparently one person that decided not to stay clear of Mother Nature for the night…

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

A few miles away from the heart of Sengoku Jidai, a large, but peaceful neighborhood could be spotted if one concentrated hard enough. Virtually all of the streets were cleared of cars, and the residents of this neighborhood stayed isolated in each of their homes, protected from the rapid rush of the water droplets. And yet, when one looked closely, he/she could make out the slumped form of a young and attractive, silver-haired hanyou, his back contacting with the rough surface of the damp tree trunk behind him…

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

The intoxicated hanyou grasped the vodka bottle and tipped it slightly, letting the last drops of the strong alcoholic substance enter his eager mouth. Almost immediately, the beautifully-built hanyou released his grip on the empty bottle, letting it land softly on the wet mud. Soon afterwards, he closed his eyes from the sharpness of the liquid.

The amber-eyed male bent his head back, as if trying to permanently rid of the painful and stinging sensations that flooded his senses. As a result, the constant downpour of water droplets hit his handsome face, emphasizing on his outer beauty. The raindrops then slid down his neck, and were absorbed into his thin and already damp T-shirt. This only helped to further highlight the muscles of his perfectly-toned chest, and his undoubted attractive masculinity.

Even so, the water droplets' only other purpose was to worsen the health of the pitiful hanyou. The dazed and depressed male had been under the constant downpour of rain for many hours now; it was amazing that the boy hadn't caught a cold or hypothermia yet. It was only a miracle that he was a hanyou, half-human and half-demon, or else he would have been considerably sick by now.

But not even some of the demon blood running through his veins could protect him from the coldness of the night. The cold and constant downpour of rain had long numbed his body, and his legs and arms no longer had the strength they once had. His elegant and soft silvery strands now covered his eyes messily, and his once considerate amber eyes were now glazed with a loss sense of purpose in life.

The solemn hanyou shivered at the chilling contact of the cold rain on his smooth skin, like he had done just minutes before. The hanyou felt so cold, so empty… so devoid of life. The night was so cold, and there was nothing that could protect him from the onslaught of Mother Nature's fury. And yet, there was something so much colder than his body at the moment; his heart…

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

_Three months ago…_

The pretty, black-haired girl snuggled up close to her boyfriend, sighing at the sight. The skies were much clearer that night, and the stars never seemed more beautiful and sparkling than they did at that moment. Even though the night was slightly chilly, it was well-worth staying out in the patio to enjoy what the skies had to offer.

The handsome, silver-haired male wrapped his arm appreciatively around his girlfriend, as she nuzzled even closer to his well-muscled chest. "Aren't the stars so pretty tonight, Inuyasha?" the slender, 19-year-old woman asked eagerly.

"Feh, they look brighter than usual, but it's no big deal. What do you find so exciting about stargazing, anyways? It's just a stupid hobby, Kagome… not to mention, a _total _waste of good time…" Inuyasha replied cockily, smirking knowingly at the fact that he knew _exactly _which buttons to push to make her angry.

But, instead of screaming her head off like usual, she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly. "If you hate stargazing so much, why did you bother volunteering to watch the stars with me today?" Kagome retorted smartly, an eyebrow in question.

There was a brief silence, as Inuyasha tried to think of something that could defend himself from Kagome's sudden comeback. _'Oh damn…' _Inuyasha cursed to himself, unable to think of anything to stop her evil grin from widening. _'She's never going to let me live this down; the devious, sadistic wench…'_

Meanwhile, Kagome's grin only got wider as she heard her boyfriend's sound of silence. "You silence is _very _reassuring…" Kagome commented sarcastically, before taunting him about stargazing again. "And you know, you don't have to be in self-denial. No one will think less of you for your secret admiration for stargazing."

Inuyasha blinked his eyes twice, before fully registering the insult. That was one _huge _blow to his ego. "Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Do I _really _need to answer that question for you?"

"What's happened to that brain of yours?! Have you gone _completely _out of wack?! _Me_, love stargazing?" Inuyasha scoffed angrily. "That is just _absurd_!"

"Oh… then why would you come out with me to go stargazing then?" Kagome asked innocently, already know the _real _answer.

"Because…" Inuyasha exclaimed, his voice trailing off.

"Because, why?" 

"Because… because." Inuyasha said with a voice of finality; strongly hinting that the conversation was not to be continued. Unfortunately, this had no effect on his girlfriend, whatsoever.

"Because, because, why?"

"Because, because, because…" Inuyasha replied restlessly, trying to think of ways of cleverly wiping that smug expression on Kagome's face.

"Because, because, because… _why_?" Kagome asked in her most annoying and whiny voice, making Inuyasha's last thread of patience a long forgotten memory. _'Perfect.' _Kagome thought evilly. _'Sometimes Inuyasha can be more predictable than I thought.'_

"Because I want to spend more time with you, damnit!" Inuyasha confessed loudly, huffing at his girlfriend's irritating persistence. _'Stubborn cow.' _Inuyasha noted to himself. _'Damn her… she won over me… again.'_

Kagome smirked victoriously, hugging Inuyasha happily. "See… that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kagome inquired jokingly, grinning like a maniac.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, crossed his arms defiantly. "That's easy for you to say; you weren't the one who just had another harsh blow to the ego."

Kagome gave her boyfriend another rolling of the eyes. "Like you don't have enough ego." she said sarcastically. "Besides, it's _finally _about time that you opened up to me! Others would think that we weren't a couple… the way that you act around me. Saying something flattering about your girlfriend once in a while wouldn't hurt."

Inuyasha raised his eyes incredulously, before bluntly saying: "I don't say anything flattering because you have nothing worth complimenting." 

Immediately, Kagome pulled at Inuyasha's ears… _hard_. "That isn't nice to say, _especially _to your girlfriend, of all people!" Kagome said, ignoring Inuyasha's colorful language and pained look. "Anyways… you don't hold any hard feelings for what I said about stargazing and all, right?"

Inuyasha looked slyly at Kagome, knowing that it was a perfect time to do something… _delightful_. He gave his girlfriend a lustful glance, before pulling Kagome roughly to his lap. "Maybe if you kiss me…" Inuyasha whispered seductively in her ear. "I can forgive you for _any _past wrongs."

The black-haired girl licked her bottom lip eagerly, and wrapped her hands around her boyfriend's neck. "I'll do my very best, _darling_."

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Inuyasha smiled sadly at the warm memory; his life was so great during those times. He had everything back then; the friends, the popularity, the wealth, the status, and most importantly… his girlfriend, Kagome. But this was the present, not the past, and things were no longer the same or great as before. Sure, he still had the materialistic and social wealth and status… but they meant absolutely nothing to him if he didn't have that special someone to share life's luxuries with; Kagome.

Sometimes, Inuyasha would spend hours of his precious times, trying to salvage the bits of his lost happiness. This lonesome behavior seemed so very uncharacteristic of this once boastful and outspoken hanyou, but heartbreak could leave even the mentally, emotionally, and physically strongest of men into shambles. In this case, Inuyasha was in a no better state than any other heartbroken man before him; Inuyasha joined the ranks of the lost and lonely.

Inuyasha would just stare out of the window, or look through old photo albums, pretending that his life was still okay… that it wasn't falling apart in front of his eyes. But his self-denial wasn't enough to stop reality's truths from catching up to him; his life was far from perfection for the matter. His life and his heart bore deep wounds that he couldn't mend, no matter how hard he tried.

For the last couple of weeks, the young hanyou wondered how his life could have gone so terribly wrong in a matter of seconds. How was it that all of life's pieces seemed to fall apart because of the lost presence of one person? How was it that his sense and purpose in life seemed to fade away without _her_ beside him, anymore? Why didn't he realize that all of these things were going to happen… ahead of time?

_'Because you didn't want to accept the harsh reality, even when it was presented on a plate in front of you all that time…'_

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

_One month ago…_

Kagome Higurashi came out of her gym class ten minutes after the sounding of the lunch bell, expectantly finding that everyone had already left for lunch. She huffed; she absolutely _hated_ when she had to be held back in class because of detention. What was even _more _aggravating was the fact that she did _not _do anything to even warrant anything close to a detention! Kagome swore that if she knew any better, her gym teacher's duty of life was to make innocent students suffer… or more specifically; _her_.

She sighed in frustration, completely dismayed that her day was turning more and more into was her best friend, Sango, had deemed as the "living hell" or "hellhole of life". _'Life is just so unfair sometimes.' _Kagome thought angrily to herself, unconsciously mumbling the words softly, before heading off to her locker down the long hallway.

Once she reached her locker, Kagome quickly and carelessly dumped all of her school textbooks, already late for her picnic lunch with Inuyasha. Kagome afterwards rummaged through the disorganized contents of her locker, until she finally found her precious makeup bag.

From there, Kagome took the next few minutes to freshen up, making sure she looked perfectly presentable to her boyfriend. The excited female put one of her most glowing of smiles, very content with the sexy and simple woman that stared back at her from the small, square mirror stuck on the side of her locker.

She took one last glance at her reflection, chuckling to herself. "You look absolutely beautiful, girl. I bet even Inuyasha will have more than his fair share of hormones when he takes one look at this woman!" Kagome told herself confidently, grinning like a maniac.

Kagome closed and locked her locker, ready to head towards the courtyard. However, she surprisingly came into contact with a well-muscled chest, as two strong arms wrapped slowly around her waist. Kagome sighed comfortably, leaning into the chest. "I'm so sorry for making you wait, Inuyasha. I had detent--" the attractive schoolgirl said, turning to face her boyfriend, only to find an amused Naraku staring smugly at her.

Instantly, Kagome's once cheerful eyes visibly darkened at the sight of the red-eyed man, as she forcefully tried to escape from the grasp of her boyfriend's arch-nemesis. The clever, yet creepily handsome male only tighten his grasp at the hopeless girl, unaffected by her pathetic and useless attempts to stay as far away as possible from him. This only further increased his amusement and content, before he slyly closed the distance between them… his warm breath caressing the fearful woman before him. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not your feeble excuse of a boyfriend."

Meanwhile, Kagome narrowed her eyes at the insult, trying to push her way out of his tight and uncomfortable clutches. "Let me go, you bastard! Let me go this instant, before I get Inuyasha to kick your ass!" Kagome threatened in a low voice, glaring at Naraku. If looks could kill, Naraku would have probably died a thousand times over.

Unfortunately for Kagome, this was not so, since the irritating person before her didn't drop dead. Instead, the cool and collected Naraku only further tightened his hold on the angry schoolgirl, pulling her even closer to his body. He seductively licked his lips, staring at Kagome as though she was some sweet and delightful dessert. Afterwards, he trailed one hand down the side of her smooth face, kissable neck, and left arm, before settling his right hand on her upper left thigh, playing with the frilly edge of her short, green skirt. 

Naraku smirked, satisfied, as he heard the young girl's breath quicken and saw her cheeks flushed from his teasing touches. Not even a feisty and rebellious girl like her could ignore his taunting touches; all girls were just naturally vulnerable to his seductive ways.

He chuckled as Kagome realized what she was doing, before attempting to ignore him; it was obvious that she was aroused and highly attracted to him, no matter how much she was denying this. It was a common fact that the girls were always attracted to the bad boys. "Are you sure you want me to let you go?" taunted Naraku, grazing his hand up and down her leg, watching as the tint on her cheeks further increased. "After all, you are enjoying this…"

Kagome finally broke from her dazed and flustered state, absolutely appalled by the assumption that he was hinting. She huffed at this ridiculous accusation, trying to find the words to put him in his place. "I--you, you think that… that I like being sexually harassed by _you_?" Kagome spluttered out, gesturing vibrant hand signals to clearly express her point, before pointing an accusing finger at him. "You are nothing but a sick and deceitful player, and the day that I enjoy the advances of someone like you is the day that _hell _will freeze over."

Meanwhile, Naraku seemed unfazed by the cold blast of words that was directed at him. Instead, he just raised one eyebrow in mocking question, before licking his lips slowly. Kagome soon took note that Naraku's eyes immediately became hazy from some unknown emotion she couldn't decipher, before she got pulled closer to him, until their faces were just an inch apart.

Kagome's eyes widen instantly at this unexpected action, trying to register what just happened. A few seconds later, Kagome realized something; she was an inch away from _Naraku_, of all people! She struggled in his grasp, finding no success whatsoever, before resulting in screaming. "Damnit, Naraku, release me _now_, or else I'll--"

Without warning, Naraku gracefully swooped down and captured those enticing and innocent lips with his own, muffling the girl's screams. His right hand wandered to the back of her neck, making sure that she could not back out of the kiss. His other hand just gripped harder at the schoolgirl's waist, as the space between their bodies was lost. Meanwhile, Kagome's muffled screams had now turned to poorly-suppressed moans of pleasure, as she tried to resist the burning kiss, failing miserably.

Soon enough, Naraku's talented and eager tongue had intruded Kagome's mouth, as two tongues battled for dominance in their mouths. The seduced schoolgirl moaned even louder as his tongue starting darting at her teeth and the ceiling of her mouth; her eyes closing in pure ecstasy. 

Almost abruptly, Naraku pulled away from the enjoyable kiss, smirking triumphantly. With that, his hold on Kagome's waist loosen slightly, before he whispered in her right ear. "Once you get tired of that pathetic half-breed you call a boyfriend; you'll know where to find me. Don't deny it; you love the excitement and the pleasure in making love, and I'm the only who can satisfy your insatiable hunger. Remember that."

Naraku gave one last knowing smirk at Kagome, before releasing her and walking away without another glance. Meanwhile, Kagome's body slid down the locker behind her, her knees weak and her breath ragged.

After a few more moments, Kagome got herself up from the floor, as she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Kagome, where the fuck were you? I was so worried about you when you didn't show up at the picnic." Inuyasha stated, before taking note of her disorganized clothes and ruffled hair. "What the hell happened to you?"

A flicker of surprise and panic filled her eyes, before she grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Nothing happened!" Kagome said quickly, while straightening out the folds of her green and white uniform. "Let's go, Inuyasha; I'm starving!"

And with that, she then grabbed at her boyfriend's hand, and pulled him behind tow, dismissing the question as though it was nothing. Inuyasha took one last glance behind him, trying to figure out what happened, before his eyes caught the familiar spider logo of a certain leather jacket, whose owner had just turned and left his sight.

Inuyasha blinked twice, before asking himself…

_"Was it just me, or was that who I thought I saw?"_

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

A single, small tear rolled down the hanyou's cheek, before it was intermixed with the night's rain. The lonely Inuyasha stared up at the stormy sky, knowing that the clouds too, were also crying tears of sadness for him.

From that one tear, more tears of heartbreak dripped from his amber eyes to the sides of his face, until those tears now became rivers of what was now his broken spirit. And from that one distant memory, more painful and previous suppressed images flashed in his mind; these were the daggers that tore at the vulnerable strings of his heart.

Even until this moment, the pain that his former girlfriend inflicted on him was just as strong as it was two weeks ago. That unforgettable pain, the betrayal, and the heartbreak; he still couldn't understand what he did to deserve such an unfortunate fate. Was he was a bad person? Did he make a horrible boyfriend? Was he not good enough to meet "his" Kagome's expectations?

Sure, Inuyasha knew that he wasn't the nicest or most mannered person when they first met, but he had changed for _her_; he changed for _her_. Yes, he admitted that he did a little more than the occasional swear and rude name-calling compared to most people, but that didn't mean that he made a poor boyfriend. 

In fact, the young hanyou dedicated most of his spare time to the love in his life. He was also loyal to her as well; never did he hesitate to love Kagome with his whole heart and soul. He was honest; granted, he had an awfully hard time expressing his feelings… but he was an honest boyfriend.

Inuyasha stared gloomily at the muddy grounds, his mind in a constant state of confusion and depression, just like many of the past few days. What did he do wrong? Why did she leave him? How could she just throw away all of the precious memories as though they were nothing? Why did she _cheat _on him from behind, with that _player_? WHY?!

His heart ached once again, to feel Kagome's raven locks between his fingers, to feel her plump, pink lips on his, to feel their bodies touch skin to skin. The pain was so much to bear; the fact and realization that she left him for his arch-nemesis, the school's playboy. 

Even until now, Inuyasha could still remember the intense kisses, the desperate moans, the pleasuring screams, and the taunting touches, that were shared by his girlfriend and _Naraku_. The image of a barely-clothed Kagome and Naraku making love on her sofa was still imprinted in his mind… and it just hurt so much to know that she actually preferred being sexually intimate with that _bastard_ than her own _boyfriend_. 

Day after day, Inuyasha watched as that red-eyed bastard looked smugly at him, taunting him for the fact that Kagome _left _him. What was even more heartbreaking was the fact that Kagome seemed oblivious… or just plain ignorant to the shattering of his own heart. He was the unfortunate victim, and she was the plague; the loneliness and betrayal was eating him up inside.

The lost and broken boy searched slowly in his pockets, trying to find the escape to his problems, and the pain. After a few brief moments, Inuyasha's cold fingers felt the smooth touch of steel; it was the surface of the blade of a pocket knife.

Inuyasha pulled out the black pocket knife, staring at it with dull and pained eyes. He just couldn't stand the pain anymore; his heart and soul bore wounds that intensified, instead of healing, as time went by. His amber eyes hardened quickly; he was going to end the pain… he was going to rid himself of his heartbreak… _forever_.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha swiftly brought the knife just above his right wrist, before he slashed at the skin once. Immediately, a fresh wound appeared… and the blood started to flow from that cut. Inuyasha stared at the countless amounts of blood flowing downwards, and at the deep wound, blinking unaffectedly, before slashing at his left wrist. This was the end of his life; an escape to everything, an escape from the painful memories that haunted his mind.

With that, Inuyasha let go of the blood-stained knife, before watching the water below him… taint with the colors of red. He leaned back against the strong trunk of the tree; closing his eyes… waiting as death would take his body.

Unknown to Inuyasha, a tear slid down his face… as a last, lingering thought entered his fading mind…

_'Did I mean anything in your life, Kagome… or am I nothing more than a vanishing memory at the back of your mind?'_

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**My Ending Note: **LOLz. I hope this fanfiction was to your tastes. I was _really _worried about how people would find this fanfic. As you might not know, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, my first Angst fanfic, and my first one-shot… _ever_. 

Anyways, please click that button below and review! I _seriously _want input on this story; I plan on writing a much longer Inuyasha fanfic after this… and I want to know what I can improve on next time! *poke poke* Review, and give me some input! LOLz. I can't improve on my writing, if I don't know what to improve on!

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**Additional Note: **From the reviews I've gotten so far, it seems like people are supporting towards another chapter. However, I wrote this story as a one-shot fanfiction… so I'm quite hesitant towards an epilogue of any sort. For the moment, there will be no epilogue… since it doesn't seem to fit with _Falling_. (After all, Inuyasha did commit suicide at the end of this one-shot!) Sorry to those that *really* wanted an epilogue/another chapter on _Falling_.


End file.
